Sheldon's Gravitional Pull Toward's Amy:
by ContainShamy
Summary: Sheldon nervously breathed out loudly as he said, "...Kiss me." "W-what?" Sheldon placed a hand on Amy's shoulder, he leaned a bit too close at Amy that their face were just inches from each other, "...I said kiss me, Amy." Shamy smut. One-Shot. Enjoy. :)
1. Chapter 1

Sheldon's Gravitational Pull Towards Amy:

I don't own 'The Big Bang Theory' Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady are the rightful owners to this awesome show and it's amazing characters.

**One Shot! Warning: Rated M.**

* * *

-Knock. Knock. Knock.- Amy. -Knock. Knock. Knock.- Amy Knock. Knock. Knock. Amy. -Knock. Knock. Knock.-

Amy opens the door and smiles welcoming Sheldon inside her apartment, "Good evening, Sheldon. Care for a beverage?"

"Sure." said Sheldon shortly, Amy went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator asking Sheldon, "You want some Yoo-Hoo?"

"Sure, I guess it suits my mood." said Sheldon a bit nervously. Amy filled a glass of Yoo-Hoo walking to the couch, giving the glass to Sheldon she then sat down.

They sat together quietly as Sheldon drank his beverage silently, Amy who couldn't take the awkwardness any longer so she attempted at making a conversation, "What do you suggest what we do now?"

Sheldon took his time to reply, which made Amy frown since she wasn't pleased with the dreaded and odd behavior of Sheldon. Amy noticed his hands were shaking a bit and Sheldon's eyes weren't not really that blue, his eyes where wide and he seemed to turn a little pale when he looked at Amy.

"Is something wrong, Sheldon?" asked Amy then as Sheldon placed his glass down Amy's coffee table.

"No," said Sheldon, he shifted himself a bit in his place to look towards Amy, "I just couldn't concentrate at work, so my day hadn't been that exciting and good."

"I'm sorry your day wasn't productive, maybe to ease your tension we could perhaps watch something you like? I wouldn't mind." replied Amy as she now understood why Sheldon was acting odd.

Amy could see Sheldon smiled, she felt her heart melt at his soft smile but suddenly the feeling went away when he realized what she said.

"No." was all Sheldon said.

Amy looked at Sheldon as she had already stood up, she then thought of something and asked, "Okay then, would you want to play some 'counter-factuals'?"

Sheldon frowned and shrugged, "No, I don't really feel like playing a game now."

Amy awkwardly shifted in her place she was feeling displeased, "If you want, you can cancel date night for tonight. I don't really mind," Amy was reaching for her coat which was by the door.

"N-no, I don't want to leave just yet. I barely just got here." replied Sheldon, Amy sighed saying, "Well, I don't know what you want to do."

"I _do _want to do something with you..." said Sheldon quietly, Amy looked at Sheldon with confuse, "You're going to have to explain to me a bit more, I really don't get you."

Sheldon nervously looked at his shoes, Amy wasn't used to seeing Sheldon this nervous. It was quiet for a bit when Sheldon said then, "Come and sit down next to me."

Amy took off her coat and placed it back where it was before by hanging by her door, she went back and sat down on her side of the couch. Sheldon said then, "No, I mean sit _closer_ to me."

Amy felt her heart skip a bit, she knew Sheldon had been working on physical intimacy, maybe he was trying now? Amy sat closer to Sheldon. Their knees almost touching each other.

"Amy..." said Sheldon, Amy noticed his eyes were looking really deep into hers, it made her heart skip a beat.

"Yes...?" replied Amy after a few seconds of silence, Sheldon managed to look away from her eyes, he bit his lip a little and eventually said, "Amy, may I propose an experiment with you?"

"What kind of experiment?" asked Amy curiously, Sheldon looked at Amy and with a serious look in his face. Without answering her question he asked, "Do you agree?"

Amy swallowed hard, wondering what was going on with Sheldon, she wasn't sure to agree or not but she gave it a try. "I agree."

Sheldon took an intake a breath and exhaled it out loudly, "...Kiss me."

Amy felt her heart skipping three beats now, her heart increased then. She was surprise that Sheldon asked her, she would be willing to but she had a feeling that she shouldn't. "W-what?" Sheldon placed a hand on Amy's shoulder, he leaned a bit too close at Amy that their face were just inches from each other, "...I said kiss me, Amy."

Without questioning, Amy just looked into Sheldon's eyes, she wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not but she felt like she was stuck in time.

_This must be a dream...It has to be..._

Amy suddenly felt something warm press against her lips, she jumped in surprise as she saw that Sheldon randomly went in to kiss her instead.

Amy pushed her lips against Sheldon's lips as she grew quickly custom to being kissed by Sheldon for the fourth time, the kiss felt like it lasted for hours on end when it only actually lasted a minute.

Sheldon pulled back and looked away, Amy looked away as well as she tried hiding her blushing cheeks. "...Did you enjoy it?" asked Sheldon, Amy looked up to see Sheldon was also blushing a little as well.

"I guess it was..." Amy was interrupted by Sheldon saying, "Nope, needs to be better." Amy wasn't sure if Sheldon was telling her directly or to himself but she didn't care because in a sudden movement she was held by the waist and leaned into another kiss.

Again, Sheldon Cooper took Amy by surprise that same night. Amy took it to her advantage to press her lips harder against Sheldon's as he did the same. The kiss lasted a little bit longer, Amy was the one to pull away this time.

Amy's heart fluttered to see Sheldon's eyes slowly opening, she felt her heart race when she saw that Sheldon's eyes were dilated.

Sheldon stared deeply into Amy's eyes, he held his posture straighter as he let out a cough and weakly said, "Was it better than the last kiss...?"

Amy nodded and said, "They were both remarkable, it's surprising that you went out of your comfort zone for me. I appreciate it, anyways, since the experiment has ended what shall we do for-"

Sheldon interrupted Amy saying, "No, that's not the end of the experiment just yet." Amy's eyes grew wide as her heart skipped a beat. "What?"

"The experiment must go on." replied Sheldon.

"Wait, don't you think both of the kisses aren't enough?" asked Amy as she placed a hand on Sheldon's arm, his smile warm as he said, "I've been working on this for the longest time, Amy. I've long for you for past few months and I've noticed that things have changed for you and me. Mostly for me because I can't stop thinking about you. My desire for you highly increased when I kissed you on the train," Sheldon grabbed Amy's hand, "Amy, I've never felt this way before but I truly have these deep desires for you and...I think I'm ready to fully commit myself to you."

Amy raised a hand to her mouth and gasped, she narrowed her eyes at Sheldon as he smiled, pulling a hand up to the side of her face, he softly caressed her cheek. "I love you, Amy. Quirks and all."

Amy felt everything in her body get warm as she moved away her hand from her mouth, she brought the hand to Sheldon's face, caressing his cheek that smelled like aftershave and cologne. "I love you too...quirks and all."

Amy moved her hand down to Sheldon's neck, her thumb slowly rubbing Sheldon's jaw. Amy noticed Sheldon staring at her lips, his hand running through her hair. Sheldon looked at Amy in the eyes once again and holding the back of neck this time, with a moan he deeply growled, "Oh Amy..."

They began kissing, Amy felt Sheldon suck her lower lip desperately as she ran her fingers through his hair, causing his hair to look messy and like he was outside on a windy day. Amy imagine her hair to be the same as she felt Sheldon tangle his fingers into her hair. Amy moved her head to a side so she could push her tongue into Sheldon's mouth.

Realizing what she did, Amy thought that Sheldon was going to retreat and run into her bathroom to rinse his mouth with mouthwash. But Sheldon didn't retreat and ran into the bathroom to wash his mouth, he welcome her tongue into his mouth with a high pitch moan and his tongue dancing around her tongue. Amy opened her eyes to see that Sheldon lower her down to lay back on the sofa. Amy closed her eyes instantly when she felt something hard press against her core.

_Hoo...oh my gosh if he stops doing that, I will die with so much sexual frustration and my loins on fire just wanting him and never letting him go..._ Amy tightly held her eye close as she felt Sheldon grind into her so hard, she thought that they would make a hole into her sofa.

_I can always get a new one..._ thought Amy lustfully. Amy purred into Sheldon's ear as he slowly grind against her with a slow but hard rhythm. "Hoo..." groaned Amy quietly, she could feel Sheldon nuzzling into her neck as he said, "Say my name..."

Amy felt Sheldon speeding up his paces, the rhythm going harder and faster than ever. Amy's heart felt her heart speeding as well the feeling she was getting from her nether region. "Sheldon! Oh gosh, y-yes..." Amy felt Sheldon come to a halt as she felt her orgasm take over her body with so much power.

"Amy, Amy, Amy..." said Sheldon slowly as he groan so deeply in her neck, the vibration of his voice on her neck made her shuddered a bit afterwards. Amy opened her eyes to see that Sheldon was looking down at her. His eyes so dark, nothing of the color of blue displayed in his eyes.

"Um..." Sheldon coughed as he slowly got off of her, Amy sat up and felt her panties soaked and sticky, she tried fixing her hair as Sheldon looked down at his lap. "I was thinking if I could shower in your bathroom? I don't want leave now after this intimate moment between us." asked Sheldon as he looked up at Amy.

Amy knew that Sheldon was in a sticky situation as much as she was so she nodded understanding. Amy watched as Sheldon stood up from the sofa. "Care to join me...?" asked Sheldon as he held out a hand.

Amy had been sorting herself out as she was about to stand up from the sofa, she then heard what Sheldon asked she stared at him with astonishment. "...Wait, what?" asked Amy.

"I know that women tend to have a different way of ejaculating and I know that it's probably uncomfortable for you as much it is for me. Besides, I don't really mind if you see me naked. Like I said...I know I'm ready to have coitus with you. Yet I'm not sure if tonight or our next date night, or perhaps any day. But at least this current moment you and I had together is a start at least."

Amy really wanted to pinch herself, she was expecting for her dream to end here and she would wake up but she never did, Sheldon was serious. And he wants to have coitus with her. _Oh my gosh... _thought Amy, inside she was excited and screaming.

"If you think it's too much that I ask for you to shower with me, it's fine. I know that this all to sudden and nerve-wracking-" Amy interrupted Sheldon by saying, "Oh no, it fine really. But do you really mean this? You aren't doing just for me to be satisfy are you?"

"I'm doing this because I really want you, Amy. I think I've wanted you more than you do to me." admitted Sheldon. Amy huffed and chuckled, "Are you sure about that? I've wanted you for three year in our relationship, Sheldon."

"I've wanted you since the day I met you." Sheldon felt proud as he said this, Amy gasped and she could have sworn that her mouth went down to the ground. "Hoo..." was all Amy could say as she felt herself burn up with lust once again.

"So are we going to take that shower together or not?" asked Sheldon seductively.

* * *

**This is going to be a two-chapter one-shot story. Thank you all for reading. Shamy smut is on it's way. Feedback please. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sheldon's Gravitational Pull Towards Amy:

Disclaims: I don't own 'The Big Bang Theory'. Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady are the rightful owners to this amazing show and it's characters.

Author's Note: I want to thank you all for the feedback. I'm glad you all are enjoying this story so far. This is the last chapter, thank you all for reading. :)

**Rated M. Shamy smut. **

* * *

Chapter Two:

"So are we going to take that shower together or not?" asked Sheldon seductively.

Amy swallowed hard, closing her mouth she noticed Sheldon had a small grin on his face. She has waited for this day for so long, she loved Sheldon. Amy never thought that Sheldon would ever want to be intimate with her and yet he was trying now. This was all that she had wanted but she was afraid, "...What if I'm not good?" asked Amy.

Sheldon stood in front of Amy, holding her shoulders in his hands. "Amy, this is new to me as much it is with you. It doesn't matter if you aren't good or not, practice makes perfect." replied Sheldon.

Amy smiled and looked down to their feet, "That's very nice of you Sheldon..." she stayed quiet for a bit, she really wanted to kiss Sheldon now so she turned her up to look at him as she was on the tip of her toes to give a peck of a kiss on Sheldon. Sheldon pushed his lips against hers as she gave him a quick peck, even though the peck was quick, when Amy pulled back she felt like she was on cloud nine.

"Mama needs a bath," giggled Amy as she stared up at Sheldon's eyes as if he were a chocolate cake. Sheldon shrugged as he picked Amy up in a bridal style, "You little vixen." Sheldon lead them both to Amy's bathroom, Amy giggled along the way, when walked into the bathroom, Sheldon put Amy down as she turned on the light. Facing Sheldon, he grabbed her waist and leaned down to kiss her.

"Wait," said Amy against Sheldon's lips, she began taking off her cardigan, when she did she let her hands go under Sheldon's shirts. "Oh lord..." giggled Sheldon as he grabbed her wrists stopping her. "That tickles, I can do it by myself. Sorry."

Amy moved her hands slowly down to Sheldon's stomach before taking out her hands out of his shirts, she felt him shuddered a bit when she trailed down her fingers against his skin.

Amy moved away to open the curtain and turn on the shower, she turned around and froze in her place to see that Sheldon was taking off his shirts. Sheldon's skin looked soft and hypnotizing because how paled it looked. "_Hoo..." _mumbled Amy, Sheldon looked up at Amy and she could see the slight color of pink evident in his cheeks.

_Gosh...he is such a sexy looking praying mantis... _Amy slightly smiled and Sheldon in return gave her a smile, "Your body is really attractive." stated Amy. "So is yours, even beneath those layers of yours, I know you have a slim and attractive body."

Amy didn't say anything, instead she began working on taking off her clothes, Sheldon did the same and once both of them were completely naked. They both looked at each other.

"Oh boy..." said Sheldon.

"Hoo..." said Amy.

Amy breathing was erratic when Sheldon walked towards her, his eyes roaming down to her legs slowly up to look at her in the face. Amy decided to go into the shower first, she closed her eyes as she let the water down her face. _I can't believe that I'm showering with Sheldon..._

Amy's body got tensed when she felt Sheldon's hand slowly go to her waist then slowly moving it's way to her stomach, she gasped lightly when she felt Sheldon's lips touch her neck. "Oh, Sheldon..." was all that Amy could say.

Amy turned around and pressed her body against Sheldon. She wrapped her arms around Sheldon as he pushed them both against the tile wall, the water falling down on Sheldon. Amy reached up and kissed Sheldon harder, his hands holding the wall as Amy let her hands scratch Sheldon's back lightly. Sheldon nibbled Amy's neck as her hands went down his back to grab his butt cheeks.

"Amy..." growled Sheldon as Amy pushed Sheldon's butt cheeks against her pelvis. "I want you so much, Amy." said Sheldon as he moaned, he let his hand grab Amy's breast, his thumb lightly rubbing her nipple.

"...Then take me right now, Sheldon." replied Amy. Sheldon, this time looked at her in the eyes. "I didn't put the condom on."

Amy pushed Sheldon's hair back and said, "It doesn't matter. This could be a one time thing." Sheldon sighed and nodded, "But you have to tell me that you really love me. I need to hear it, this is something special and I love you Amy."

Amy smiled and said, "I love you, Sheldon. Forever will I love you, there can never be anyone else that can make me feel this way. Just you, you stole my heart the moment I realized I love you."

Sheldon felt his heart warm, he leaned down to kiss Amy, when he pulled back to grabbed Amy's legs and she was pushed higher against the wall. She held Sheldon by the waist with her legs. Amy wrapped her arms around Sheldon's neck as he held her by the waist. His member was rock hard against Amy's stomach. He pulled away from kissing Amy, to grab his member. Looking into Amy's eyes, Amy bit her lip as she nodded. Sheldon slowly pushed into her, Amy gasped and closed her eyes tightly.

"Are you okay?" asked Sheldon, Amy nodded and said, "Just go slow..."

For a while Sheldon thrust into Amy slowly, she clenched Sheldon's shoulder tightly after each thrust. Eventually, Amy began enjoying it and she moaned out Sheldon's name. "Oh, Sheldon..."

Sheldon groaned as he began picking up pace and by then Amy began screaming out Sheldon's name and they both made love with so much noise. "Oh Amy, I'm gonna come..." stated Sheldon as he pumped more and more quicker.

Amy was on the edge and screamed, "Don't stop! Hoo! Sheldon!"

They both came at a climax together and Sheldon shuddered against Amy, letting his semen fill her so much. "That was fascinating." said Sheldon as his breathing was beginning to control.

Sheldon placed Amy's legs down, she held onto him from the neck, she stumbled a bit. "I love you Sheldon." Sheldon smiled and placed a small kiss on his vixen, "We should have done this sooner."

"But it was worth it, thank you for all of this Sheldon." Amy hugged Sheldon and he hugged her back. "Well played, vixen."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this, the feedback. Thank you all for everything. This was my first time writing smut and my first time writing a fanfic. I plan on writing more Shamy smut so you guys better hold on tight for the next story I plan on making. :)**


End file.
